Ask for the Moon
by Kiriya Arecia
Summary: #LembarBukuPelajaranChallenge [Karma – Nagisa – Asano] Apa yang kamu ketahui tentang bulan, Nagisa? /Jika kau adalah bumi. Benda langit apa yang akan mencerminkan diriku?/ You, the moon— or something like that— / The moon is beautiful, isn't it?/ AU. Typo. OOC. BL(?). OS. DLDR. Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer** **:** **Assassination Classroom by** **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning** **: AU. (Yes, AU) Typo. OOC. Sho-ai. OS. Don't Like, Don't Read! ;) Mind to RnR?**

 **Summary** **:** #LembarBukuPelajaranChallenge [Karma – Nagisa – Asano] Apa yang kamu ketahui tentang bulan, Nagisa? /Jika kau adalah bumi. Benda langit apa yang akan mencerminkan diriku?/ You, the moon— or something like that— / The moon is beautiful, isn't it?

 **XoXoXoXo**

 **Ask for the Moon © Kiriya Alstroemeir**

 **XoXoXoXo**

 **[You, the moon— or something like that—]**

Seperti siswa kelas dua tingkat menengah ke atas pada umumnya, selalu ada momen yang ditunggu, salah satunya yaitu wisata sekolah. Kegiatan yang selalu disambut semua siswa dan siswi dengan suka cita—tentunya selama nilai mereka berada dalam kategori aman dan tidak memerlukan waktu untuk bercinta dengan kelas tambahan.

Hal ini juga disambut gegap gempita pula oleh teman-teman sekelas Nagisa pastinya. Liburan. Laut. Pemandangan indah. Menginap di _Ryokan_. Siapa yang tidak mau menikmatinya?

Wisata sekolah ke Okinawa. Pulau yang memiki budaya dan sejarah yang menjadi warisan dunia, yaitu Kerajaan Ryukyu dan juga Syuri Castle. Jangan lupakan pemandangan lautnya yang begitu memukau!

Memuaskan diri seharian bersenang-senang di pantai, menatap beberapa objek yang menyegarkan; es kelapa muda dan gadis bule seksi berbikini.

Lalu menikmati pemandangan matahari tenggelam, pemandian air panas di saat menjelang senja, menikmati makan malam berupa _seafood_ yang lezat (kepiting, lobster, cumi-cumi dan kerang). Salah satu elemen penting lainnya; perang bantal dan saling curhat tentang gebetan.

Kalau punya gandengan dari angkatan yang sama, bisa diajak jalan, hitung-hitung menambah kenangan manis bersama.

Benar-benar wisata yang menyenangkan—

 **[Moon]**

Bintang tidak terlihat begitu tampak, tapi tentu saja mereka masih bertaburan memenuhi langit seperti biasanya. Mungkin karena sinar bulan purnama yang menjadi objek utama di angkasa malam ini. Begitu terlihat bercahaya di langit. Membuat malam yang tenang terlihat indah dan lebih terang dari pada malam-malam biasanya.

Karma berdiri menatapnya dari balik jendela penginapan yang terbuat dari kayu. Terpesona pada sang dewi malam untuk beberapa saat, kemudian dia berlalu. Berjalan menuju pelataran penginapan.

"Wajahmu seperti rembulan yang bersinar di malam ini. Lihatlah betapa indahnya." Maehara merangkul bahu gadis kelas sebelah yang diajaknya bicara mulai sekitar tiga menit yang lalu. Tangan kirinya menunjuk ke arah langit yang tampak terang karena penampakan bulan.

"Ehh, benarkah begitu?" Sang gadis tersenyum malu.

Pemuda beiris merkuri menyeringai, bersandar pada dinding sambil memperhatikan kedua orang yang berada tidak jauh dengannya.

"Heehh, kasihan sekali kamu, disamakan dengan bulan. _**Di bulan kan banyak kawah**_ — _ribuan malah— gara-gara bertubrukan dengan asteroid. Penuh lubang, gersang dan tandus, juga mengandung senyawa silica dan titanium dioksida—itu loh, yang dibiasa dipakai buat cat_." Panjang lebar dijelaskan oleh Karma dengan nada santai.

Gadis itu mengerutkan alis beberapa saat untuk memproses ucapan yang disampaikan Karma. Dia kemudian menoleh pada Maehara, "Jadi itu maksud kamu sebenarnya? Maksudmu wajahku _bopeng_ begitu?!"

Maehara langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi dada, "Bu—bukan begitu—wadaww!"

Gadis itu menendang tulang kering Maehara sebelum berlalu meninggalkan dua pemuda tanggung itu. Dia mendengus pelan.

Karma terkekeh pelan lalu kabur sebelum disadari oleh sang korban, sementara Maehara harus menahan sakit sambil mengelus kakinya.

"Karma! Bisa nggak jangan ganggu orang yang lagi pedekate—eh?" Pemuda _blonde_ itu mengendarkan pandangan, "Karma sialan!"

 **[Selenic]**

Bukan berarti tidak suka berkumpul dengan teman-teman. Bukan itu alasan pemilik surai biru itu duduk sendirian di pelataran penginapan. Kedua kakinya terjuntai ke bawah, namun tidak sampai menyentuh tanah yang memang sengaja ditanami rumput pendek. Bersandar pada tiang kayu, iris senada surai menatap langit. Terasa damai meskipun bunyi makhluk malam mendominasi keadaan. Itu bukan gangguan. Dia memakai yukata dengan warna biru—serupa irisnya yang memang disediakan di penginapan. Detik-detik tenang yang cukup nyaman untuk dinikmati.

Beberapa teman yang lain terlihat memainkan kembang api di halaman dengan nada riang. Membuat orang yang melihat jadi ikut tersenyum karenanya. Nakamura tampak melempar beberapa petasan, membuat beberapa orang kalang kabut—dan Nagisa hanya bisa tertawa hambar melihatnya. Kayano memainkan kembang api dengan kedua tangannya, Terasaka dan Itona bersiap menyalakan kembang api roket, lalu terlihat pula Isogai yang sedang memperingatkan teman-temannya agar berhati-hati. Tipikal ketua kelas yang baik dan cowok idaman.

"Mengamati pemandangan yang indah, Nagisa?"

Suara yang tidak asing segera memasuki indra pendengaran Nagisa, mengenali sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul itu sebagai Karma Akabane. Teman dekatnya sejak SMP.

"Seperti yang terlihat, Karma- _kun_." Nagisa menatap ke arah cakrawala.

"Hehh," Netra pemuda itu turut mengarah ke atas. Menatap langit. "Bulan purnama ya."

"Hm." Nagisa mengangguk.

Sejenak iris merkuri Karma melirik sosok berstatus teman di sampingnya, "Apa yang kamu ketahui tentang bulan, Nagisa?"

"Huh?" Mata biru Nagisa langsung menuju pada Karma.

Pemuda merah itu tak lagi menatapnya, fokus Karma kali ini pun terarah pada sang bulan. Masih berdiri, dagunya bertumpu pada tangan kiri yang berada di railing kayu penginapan, berada tepat di sebelah Nagisa.

"Benda langit yang mengelilingi bumi?" Nagisa menyahut dengan nada ragu.

"Itu sih jawaban selevel anak kecil. Coba lagi."

" _ **Satu-satunya satelit alam yang dimiliki oleh bumi**_ **."** Nagisa mencoba mengingat materi yang telah terkubur jauh di ingatannya. "… _ **dan benda langit yang paling terang kedua setelah matahari**_ _._ " Jari telunjuk teracung dan senyum tipis menghiasi bibir Nagisa.

"Hoo, lumayan, kau masih mengingat pelajaran lama juga ya." Suara Karma tidak terdengar seperti sebuah pujian, tapi Nagisa masih menanggapinya dengan senyuman lembut.

"Bulan. _Selenic_. Memiliki banyak nama Alternatif. _Moon_ dalam bahasa inggris, _Luna_ dalam bahasa Latin, lalu _Artemis_ dalam bahasa Yunani. Sangat terang meskipun _**cahayanya hanya pantulan dari matahari."**_ Karma melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Namanya begitu bagus. Aku mengakui sih kalau Karma tahu banyak hal. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau suka tentang _**langit malam**_."

 _Biasanya suka ngerjain orang._

Karma hanya mengerlingkan matanya. Dan hal itu membuat keheningan berada diantara mereka. Manik _azure_ Nagisa sesekali beralih, dari memandang langit lalu menatap ke arah teman-temannya yang masih asyik bermain. Padahal mereka sudah berkeliling ke _Akuarium Churaumi Okinawa_ dan bermain di pantai, tapi kegiatan yang telah mereka lalui selama seharian penuh itu seakan tampak tidak melelahkan sama sekali.

"Hei Nagisa, jalan yuk. Ke laut."

Ketika mengalihkan pandangan pada sang lawan bicara, pemilik rambut _soft blue_ itu mendapati Karma telah mengulurkan tangan padanya. Sedikit ragu untuk menerima ajakan sang sahabat. Karma—satu hal yang terpikir pasti perasaan _seudzon_ —alias curiga.

Mengerti akan gelagat Nagisa, Karma tersenyum kecil, "Aku cuma ngajak jalan aja, gak ada maksud iseng kok. Malam ini terlalu indah untuk di rusak, kan?"

Walaupun faktanya, tadi dia dengan sengaja sudah merusak acara pedekate seseorang.

"Maksudnya ya jalan di sekitaran pantai aja, gak ngajak nyebur kok." Ujar Karma lagi.

Karena pada dasarnya Nagisa adalah seorang yang mudah percaya, baik hati dan pemaaf, detik berikutnya, tangannya menerima uluran tangan pemuda beryukata berwarna senada dengannya—meskipun terlapis jaket hitam. _Trademark_ Karma.

"Mumpung pemandangannya bagus, boleh deh."

Tentu saja mereka tidak jalan berdua secara romantis—semacam sambil bergandengan tangan. Meskipun Karma tidak akan keberatan melakukannya.

Sandal Nagisa tergeletak di pasir. Sang pemilik tampak berada di tepi pantai, menahan poninya yang tertiup angin. "Bulannya semakin terlihat jelas dan besar."

Menghilangkan jarak dalam rentang yang tidak begitu jauh dari belakang Nagisa, Karma menyahut, "Namanya juga bulan purnama."

"Ini benar-benar malam yang in—uwahhh…"

Dengan segera Nagisa mundur beberapa langkah, refleks menjauhi ombak besar yang tampak mengarah padanya, terlalu fokus pada pemandangan di langit dan mengabaikan keadaan sekitar. Pergerakan itu membuat punggungnya menghantam Karma yang berada di belakangnya.

Menahan kedua bahu Nagisa dari belakang, "Hampir saja. Gimana jadinya kalau kau ikut tergulung ombak." Karma berkomentar dengan nada meremehkan.

Dengan segera Nagisa berbalik ke arahnya, "Oh, maaf Karma- _kun_ , aku tidak sengaja—dan terima kasih."

Secepat itu pula Karma menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari bahu pemilik rambut biru, "Bukan masalah."

"Aku tidak menyangka ombaknya bakal setinggi ini." ucap Nagisa lagi, beberapa saat terdiam sambil memandang laut. "Oh ya, bukankah _**bulan membentuk air pasang di laut**_ **.** Apa ini penyebabgelombang laut bisa jadi tinggi?"

Jari telunjuk Karma bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan."Tentu saja _bukan_. Gelombang laut dan Pasang laut kan berbeda. Gelombang laut biasanya terjadi karena pengaruh angin. _Kalau pasang laut sih memang karena gravitasi bulan. Situasi ini terjadi ketika Bumi, bulan dan Matahari berada dalam satu garis lurus, sehingga terjadilah pasang naik yang tinggi dan pasang surut yang rendah pada air laut. Lalu, Pasang laut purnama ini terjadi pada saat bulan baru dan bulan purnama_. Kalau gelombang laut, kan terjadi setiap saat."

"Oh… begitu." Nagisa mengangguk sambil berusaha memahami. "Bulan berpengaruh banyak ternyata. Meskipun aku hanya lebih terfokus kepada penampilannya yang terkesan indah. Tapi dia bukan hanya sekedar penghias langit malam di bumi, ya."

Mereka kembali berjalan bersebelahan menyusuri tepi pantai setelah Nagisa memungut sandal yang tadi ditinggalkannya. Angin malam yang menyapa terasa semakin dingin, membuat Nagisa bergidik pelan. Setelahnya sebuah jaket hitam tersampir dibahunya. Dipakaikan oleh Karma.

"Aku pinjamkan."

"Eh, tapi nanti malah kamu yang kedinginan!"

"Tenang saja, aku laki-laki yang kuat," sahut Karma santai.

"Tapi—"

"—Nagisa! Apa kau lihat bagian gelap yang ada di bulan itu?" Karma memotong ucapan Nagisa. Tangannya tepat berada di samping pipi Nagisa. Jari telunjuk mengarah ke atas.

"Eh?" Secara refleks Nagisa menatap kembali ke langit malam yang tampak begitu luas tanpa ujung. "Yang terlihat seperti _tsuki no usagi_?"

"Iya—terserah seperti apa visualisasi yang terbayang olehmu," Karma merangkul bahu kiri Nagisa, dagunya bertumpu di bahu kanan si biru, "Meskipun itu bukan _kelinci_ beneran sih— _Wilayah gelap di bulan itu disebut_ _ **Mare**_ _atau_ _ **Maria**_ _, bahasa latin untuk Laut._ **"**

"Tunggu, bukannya di sana gak ada laut?" Wajah mereka bertemu pandang dengan jarak kurang dari sejengkal.

"Memang gak ada. Jangankan laut, air dan udara aja nggak ada disana. _Alasan kenapa diberi nama begitu juga karena astronom zaman dulu mengira dataran gelap itu tampak seperti lautan_."

"Saat belum ada yang berhasil mendarat di bulan ya... Lalu, bagian terangnya disebut apa?"

"Oh, kau berani bertanya." Karma mengacak rambut Nagisa, yang dihadiahi erangan tidak terima oleh sang korban.

"Kau membuat rambutku berantakan, Karma- _kun_!"

"Berantakan juga tetap imut kok."

Kemudian Nagisa balas mengacak rambut Karma, "Biar kamu jadi imut juga."

"Heehh, yang imut cukup Nagisa aja. Soalnya aku tercipta untuk jadi orang yang ganteng." Karma mengibaskan rambutnya.

Nagisa menghela napas, "Jadi, jawabannya?"

"Wilayah terang pada bulan disebut _**Terrae**_ _, atau dataran tinggi. Karena wilayahnya lebih tinggi dari Maria_. Ngomong-ngomong jadi haus nih, traktir aku minum ya?"

"Karena hari ini Karma- _kun_ tidak seiseng biasanya, baiklah."

 **[Luna]**

"Rasa apa yang kau inginkan, Karma- _kun_?" Berada di depan _vending machine_ , netra sosok bersurai biru itu menjelajah semua merek dan rasa yang terdapat disana dengan beberapa koin yen yang tersedia di tangannya. "Sekedar mengingatkan, gak ada minuman rasa cabe lho—"

"Aku gak minum cabe, secinta apapun pada spesies itu," Karma menjetik dahi Nagisa.

Nagisa tertawa pelan, "Jadi, rasa _strawberry_?"

"Yeah, dan rasa vanilla untukmu."

Bersahabat sekian tahun tentu saja membuat mereka berdua tahu jelas apa-apa saja yang disuka maupun dibenci oleh satu sama lain. Meskipun kepribadian mereka hampir berkebalikan, Nagisa Shiota sudah sangat jelas merupakan anak baik-baik, sedang Karma Akabane anak yang paling terkenal karena keisengannya.

Tentu saja mereka pernah bertengkar, tapi tidak akan lebih dari tiga hari. Bisa bertahan dengan orang seperti maniak cabe itu, Nagisa pasti sangat penyabar. Dan untuk ukuran seseorang seperti Karma—kok bisa bersahabat dengan anak kalem seperti Nagisa sih…

"Ayo kembali ke penginapan." Nagisa berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Karma. Tangan kanan memegang sekotak minuman rasa vanilla _milkshake_. Mereka menyusuri pesisir pantai, dengan Karma yang sesekali iseng mencoba menarik ikat rambutnya seraya berkata kalau Nagisa akan lebih manis dengan rambut terurai.

Angin malam berlalu menyapa diantara suara deru ombak laut. Yang terlihat di depan fokus netra Karma hanya punggung sang sahabat serta surai sebiru langit yang terikat dua— sangat khas Nagisa.

"Jadi, jika kau adalah bumi. Benda langit apa yang akan mencerminkan diriku?" Karma menyamakan langkah dengan Nagisa.

"Huh?" Nagisa tampak berpikir sejenak, "Mars, mungkin? Karena warnanya merah. Sepertinya cocok untukmu. Kita akan sama-sama jadi planet."

"Begitu?"

Bukan tipe jawaban yang diinginkan Karma sih sebenarnya.

"Hei, lihat! Ada bintang jatuh! Ayo membuat harapan. " Nagisa memegang lengan Karma lalu memejamkan mata beberapa saat sambil merapalkan sesuatu dari bibirnya.

Hanya sekejap terlintas di penglihatan Karma, "Tidak ilmiah." Ujarnya setelah memperhatikan apa yang Nagisa lakukan.

"Tidak ada salahnya tentang berharap kan?"

"Tidak juga, _tapi sebaiknya berharap dilakukan pada hal yang tidak bisa kamu kendalikan saja._ Kalau hanya berharap tanpa usaha, kan percuma."

 _Seperti—berharap kalau kau mencintaiku, misalnya._

Nagisa berhenti berjalan, "Karma- _kun_ , kamu lagi sakit ya? Tumben di jalan yang benar."

"Kalau begitu, gimana kalau kamu bantu aku mengoda om-om yang ada di restoran sana, Nagisa? Mungkin kita bisa makan secara gratis."

Nagisa menyikut Karma. "Baru juga dipuji sedikit. Katanya gak akan iseng."

"Nagisa!" Suara berat menyapa pendengaran Nagisa, sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Membuat obrolannya dengan Karma terputus.

"Asano- _kun_ ," Nagisa berlari kecil kepada orang yang memanggilnya. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang strawberry yang tidak jauh dari mereka terlihat dengan pakaian kasual. Berbeda dengan biasanya yang selalu tampak rapi dengan seragam sekolah khas Kunugigaoka. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada dengan ekspresi kalem.

"Tugasmu sudah selesai?" Nagisa bertanya.

"Ya, aku mencarimu. Tapi kau tidak ada di penginapan. Dan kau juga tidak mengangkat telepon dariku."

"Uh, aku sedang jalan-jalan dengan Karma- _kun_ , kami membahas tentang bulan di malam ini. Soal itu—aku tidak membawa ponselku."

"Yo, Asano." Karma mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang minuman kemasan untuk sekedar menyapa. Tidak berniat mendekat kepada dua sejoli itu.

Gakushuu menyingkap poni yang menutupi dahi Nagisa, kemudian beralih menatap tajam sosok bersurai merah itu beberapa saat, "Terdengar menyenangkan, Akabane."

"Asano- _kun_ , bisakah menanggapi hal ini dengan lebih santai?" Nagisa mengerutkan alisnya. "Kami hanya jalan-jalan."

Iris ungu itu bersirobok dengan netra biru, "Oke." Tangannya beralih mengacak rambut Nagisa, "Kuharap kau meluangkan waktumu untukku sekarang. Mengurus acara wisata ini membuatku lelah, dan banyak waktu yang harusnya dihabiskan denganmu jadi berkurang."

"Eh, tapi aku sedang bicara dengan Karma- _kun_ ," Nagisa menoleh ke arah sang sahabat.

"Tidak apa, pergilah," sahut Karma sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Memberikan kesan mengusir. "Sang pangeran sudah menjemputmu."

"Ayo, Nagisa." Pandangan tajam saling beradu antara Karma dan Gakushuu. Lengan Nagisa berada digenggaman Gakushuu.

"Tunggu sebentar." Nagisa menahan langkah mereka. Melepaskan genggaman pada lengannya lalu berjalan menghampiri Karma, jaket hitam yang tadi dipinjamkan pada Nagisa kembali pada pemiliknya. Dipakaikan di bahu sang pemuda bermarga Akabane.

"Terima kasih sudah meminjamkannya padaku, Karma- _kun_." Senyum lembut tertera jelas di wajah Nagisa, efek dari cahaya bulan. "Dan juga pelajaran tentang bulan."

Dan kemudian netra Karma mendapati sosok yang berstatus sebagai sahabatnya itu berjalan menjauh bersama Asano sambil bergandengan tangan. Jaket abu-abu milik Asano menggantikan posisi jaket hitam Karma yang tadinya tersampir di bahu Nagisa.

Karma mengambil jalur yang berbeda menuju arah pulang ke _ryokan_ , dimana jalannya kali ini beraspal dan penampakan sang bulan terhalang oleh ranting pepohonan. Kotak minuman rasa stroberi yang diremas berhasil dilemparnya masuk ke dalam tempat sampah. Karma mendapati langit masih dengan bulan yang berpendar. Bersama dengan bintang. Mungkin karena dia sekarang berjalan sendirian, suara makhluk malam terdengar begitu jelas di pendengaran. Termasuk suara burung yang biasanya terdengar saat bulan purnama.

" _ **Bagai Pungguk merindukan bulan**_ **,** ya? Peribahasa yang cocok untukku." Karma bergumam seraya mendengus pelan. Tangan sosok itu sudah tidak bisa diraihnya lagi. Dia sudah berada digenggaman tangan lelaki lain.

 **[Artemis]**

"Perbedaan yang begitu jelas untuk siswa dari kelas biasa dan regular ya." Nagisa melihat ke segala arah kamar penginapan tempat Gakushuu berada. Kudapan—berupa _Castella_ _Cake_ bersanding dengan _green tea_ telah tersedia di ruangan. Kamarnya lebih luas dengan fasilitas lengkap dan berada di tempat yang strategis. Langsung mengarah ke laut ketika pintu penginapan dengan gaya tradisional itu dibuka. Di halamannya ada kolam kecil dengan bebatuan, ditengah kolam terdapat pancuran dari bambu yang mengalirkan air. Tampak pantulan bulan di dalam kolam yang jernih.

"Kau bisa menginap disini kalau kau mau." Asano menanggapinya dengan nada serius.

"Tidak, terima kasih Asano- _kun_. Aku tidak ada masalah dengan kamar tempatku menginap." Nagisa menepuk pahanya yang tertutup yukata, mengizinkan Asano untuk merebahkan diri di pangkuannya. Kemampuan observasi Nagisa dengan jelas mendapati gurat lelah yang tergambar di wajah sang ketua OSIS SMA Kunungigaoka.

Menyamankan diri sesuai dengan tawaran pemilik rambut biru, pemuda beriris ungu itu menatap Nagisa. "Jadi, apa saja yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Aku dan Karma- _kun_?" Nagisa memastikan, "Kan sudah aku katakan, kami membahas tentang bulan di langit malam ini. Nama alternatif bulan, pasang surut laut, _mare_ dan _terrae_. Bukan hal yang aneh-aneh kok."

"Jadi kau belum tahu kalau _dalam segi budaya, bulan sabit dan bintang merupakan simbol salah satu agama mayoritas di dunia. Selain itu bulan juga digunakan sebagai lambang bendera berbagai negara_."

"Oh, kami belum membahas sampai sejauh itu, Asano- _kun_." Nagisa menyahut.

"Dan juga, _**dalam Unicode, simbol 'bintang dan bulan sabit' berkode U+262A**_ **."**

"Wahh—aku baru mengetahui hal semacam itu."

"Kalau ingin tahu hal semacam itu, tanyakan padaku. Aku bisa mengajari Nagisa banyak hal."

Nagisa mengernyitkan dahinya, "Tunggu—kau cemburu, Asano- _kun_? Kau kan tahu aku dan Karma- _kun_ adalah sahabat sejak SMP."

"Aku tahu—"

— _dengan sangat jelas tentang hal itu. Kamu mungkin menganggapnya sahabat. Tapi apa dia juga berpikir begitu?_

Gakushuu hanya melanjutkan ucapannya dalam hati.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat, kau lelah bukan?" Nagisa mendaratkan telapak tangannya di pipi Asano. Membiarkannya berada nyaman di pangkuannya.

"Ya." Asano mengarahkan pandangannya pada Nagisa. Menatapnya begitu dalam. Pemilik surai biru kemudian menunduk. Dan Gakushuu menciumnya.

 _Jika aku adalah bumi. Benda langit apa yang akan mencerminkan Karma?_

 _Mars, mungkin? Karena warnanya merah. Sepertinya cocok dengannya._

 _Bukan._

 _Karma._

 _ **You, the moon— or something like that—**_

 **[Bulan]**

"Oh, aku belum sempat bilang pada Nagisa, kalau _**bulan bergerak menjauh dari bumi, 3,8 cm setiap tahunnya.**_ Jika gravitasi bumi sudah tidak terlalu kuat, suatu hari nanti bulan akan meninggalkan bumi." Karma bergumam.

 _Seperti jarak kita ya? Secara perlahan semakin jauh._

" _Even so, still_ — _**I love you to the moon and back.**_ **"**

Satu bintang jatuh kembali terlihat. Diam-diam Karma berharap.

Meskipun itu tidak ilmiah.

 **[Tsuki]**

Pemuda bersurai kejinggaan itu menoleh keluar pintu yang memang dibuka secara sengaja, karena pemandangan malam hari ini cukup sayang untuk dilewatkan. Bulan purnama. Meskipun matanya mulai mengantuk—nyaris tertidur. Dia bersama orang yang disayangi, menyandarkan kepalanya dipangkuannya, tapi ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk melakukan pergerakan. Pada akhirnya, sosok yang sering disebut titisan monster lipan oleh teman-teman Nagisa itu juga hanyalah manusia seperti pada umumnya. Kecuali tentang kejeniusannya. Tidak semua orang diberkahi otak encer, ketampanan serta kemewahan sekaligus. Tapi Gakushuu juga bisa merasa lelah.

Detik berikutnya, Gakushuu menatap Nagisa. "Hei, Nagisa."

"Ya?"

" _Tsuki ga kirei desu ne_ —"

 _ **The moon is beautiful, isn't it?**_

Nagisa mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut.

 **[Ask for the Moon—End]**

 **Note:**

 **[** 1] _Ryokan_ : tempat penginapan yang mempunyai fasilitas dan gaya bangunan dengan arsitektur Jepang.

[2] _Bopeng_ : cacat yang berupa lubang-lubang / lekuk kecil pada kulit.

[3] _Langit malam_ : Istilah yang merujuk kepada langit yang terlihat pada malam hari. Terkait astronomi dan benda langit.

[4] _Tsuki no usagi_ : folklor di Asia Timur tentang kelinci yang tinggal di bulan, yang mengidentifikasikan _mare_ bulan sebagai kelinci. Kalo di Indo, biasanya sih menganggap _mare_ bulan adalah gadis atau nenek yang sedang duduk.

[5] _Bagai Pungguk merindukan bulan_ : (peribahasa) berarti mengharapkan sesuatu yang sulit atau hampir tidak dapat diraih bila dilihat dari kondisi yang ada.

[6] _Unicode_ : standar industri yang dirancang untuk mengizinkan teks dan simbol dari semua sistem tulisan di dunia untuk ditampilkan dan dimanipulasi secara konsisten oleh computer.

[7] _I love you to the moon and back_ : aku sayang padamu sejauh jarak ke bulan dan kembali lagi ke bumi. Inti frasa ini adalah aku sayang kamu selamanya. _Atau_ aku mencintaimu, sangat, sangat mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau bayangkan.

[8] _Tsuki ga kirei desu ne? (The moon is beautiful, isn't it?)_ : prase lain dari kalimat _I love you_ yang di populerkan oleh Natsume Soseki (1868-1912), novelis Jepang. _The moon is beautiful, and I can recognize its beauty and love, because I see them in you._

[9] _Ask for the moo_ n : (ungkapan) mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat dimiliki.

 **Correct me If I'm Wrong :)**

 **Sumber utama : Wikipedia, Dunia Astronomi, Kafe Astronomi. Internet.**

 **Playlist: Lagu angst dari Jumin Han [Mystic Messenger] – Love Song, NEBULAS – Hoshi Dake ga Shiru, NEBULAS – Canaria, Tempest – Mamoru Miyano.**

 **A/N:** Nagisa bisa dianggap fem! disini biar lebih ngefeels, atau terserahlah. Sengaja gender Nagisa dibikin gak jelas. Soalnya dia emang gak jelas gendernya /woi/ Pengen pakai kapel lurus— tapi gak nemu yang pas—

Event buku pelajaran ini membuat kepikiran. Pengen bikin fic tentang pelajaran. Ini IPA nyelip peribahasa. Tapi karena inet tidak sepenuhnya bisa dipercaya, _**cmiiw**_ ya.

Yang katanya KaruNagi shipper, tapi masih belum bisa bikin ff KaruNagi. Orz.

Water City—Kalimantan Tengah. Monday, 07/11/2016

 **-Kirea-**

 **Mind to review? :)**


End file.
